thepraxeumfandomcom-20200215-history
TIMELINE
The Clone Wars ' 22BBY- 19BBY Note: Dates might not be exact, but Mace Windu says ya'll need to just roll with it. The Clone Wars - Pre-war *32.0 BBY - Battle of Naboo: the Sith-controlled Trade Federation, one of the future members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, conquers Naboo but is driven from the planet by Republic Jedi and Naboo Resistance forces. (The Phantom Menace); Count Dooku resigns his commission as a Jedi and returns to his homeworld of Serenno; Darth Sidious and Count Dooku arrange a clone army to be commissioned by Sifo-Dyas and Jango Fett on Kamino. *24.0 BBY - Count Dooku reappears on Raxus Prime leading a schism in the Republic, transforming his secret Separatist Movement into an official organization, the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). *23.0 BBY - The Military Creation Act is proposed. Senator Amidala leads opposition to it. The Clone Wars - Month 0 *22.0 BBY - Battle of Geonosis - Beginning of the Clone Wars; when the CIS is discovered on Geonosis and Jedi Knights led by Master Mace Windu come to the rescue of three hostages (the two Jedi, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, as well as Republic Senator Padmé Amidala). Mace Windu killed Jango Fett during the battle. The heroes are later joined by Republic Clone troopers led by Jedi Master Yoda in an enormous battle against the now-revealed CIS Droid Army (led by Count Dooku). (Unbeknownst to the Republic and Jedi forces, General Grievous was present on Geonosis during the battle, though he stayed in the catacombs under the surface. He would go on to become the general of the CIS droid army.) *22.0 BBY- First Battle of Excarga The Clone Wars - Month 1 * **Battle of Rhen Var, **Battle of Raxus Prime, **Battle of Alaris Prime, **Second Battle of Rhen Var, **Battle of Thule Moon, **Battle of Thule *21.9 BBY - Battle of Bespin (Star Wars: Battlefront) * **1st Battle of Tatooine, **Battle of Eredenn Prime, **Attack on Alaris Prime, **1st Battle of Sarapin, **2nd Battle of Sarapin, **2nd Battle of Tatooine, **Battle of Krant (Echuu Shen-Jon killed Sev' rance Tann, and then go to exile) *21.9 BBY - 2nd Battle of Excarga The Clone Wars - Month 2 *21.8 BBY - Audition on Rattatak- Assajj Ventress is recruited into the CIS (Clone Wars micro-series} *21.8 BBY - Battle of Kamino (Republic #50: The Defence of Kamino) The Clone Wars - Month 3 *21.8 BBY - Battle of Ohma-D'un (The first public apperance of Ventress and Durge. Republic #51: The New Face of War) *c21.8 BBY - Mission to Felucia *21.8 BBY - Funeral on Lianna (Star Wars: Jedi - Mace Windu) *21.8 BBY - The Confrontation on Ruul / The Defection of Sora Bulq (Star Wars: Jedi - Mace Windu) The Clone Wars - Month 4 *21.7 BBY - Mission to Queyta / The Search for the Antidote - (Republic: Blast Radius) *21.7 BBY - Battle of Muunilinst (Clone Wars micro-series) *21.7 BBY - Battle of Mon Calamari (Clone Wars micro-series) *21.7 BBY - Battle of Dantooine (Clone Wars micro-series) *21.7 BBY - Attack on Ilum (Clone Wars micro-series) *21.7 BBY - Duel on Yavin IV {Clone Wars micro-series} *21.7 BBY - Battle of Hypori (Clone Wars micro-series) *21.7 BBY - Battle of Axion (Hasbro collection of short stories} The Clone Wars - Month 5 *21.6 BBY - Battle of Brentaal IV (Star Wars: Jedi - Shaak Ti) The Clone Wars - Month 6 *21.5 BBY - Battle of Nivek (Clone Wars Adventures) *21.5 BBY - Battle of Iktotch (Clone Wars Adventures) *21.5 BBY - Battle of Terra Sool (Clone Wars Adventures) *21.5 BBY - Battle of Nadiem (Clone Wars Adventures) *21.5 BBY - Haruun Kal Crisis (Star Wars: Shatterpoint) The Clone Wars - Month 10 *21.2 BBY - Rise of the Cortosis Battle Droids (The New Droid Army) The Clone Wars - Month 12 *21.0 BBY - The Spaarti Incident (Hero of Cartao) *21.0 BBY - The Bio-Droid Threat (The Cestus Deception) *c21.0 BBY - Battle of the Dreighton Triangle The Clone Wars - Month 15 *20.8 BBY - Battle of Jabiim *20.8 BBY - Battle of Skor II The Clone Wars - Month 16 *20.7 BBY - Mission to the Chynkin Cluster The Clone Wars - Month 17 *Battle of Jabiim continues, Obi-Wan and ARC Alpha get abducted by Asajj Ventress. *Obi-Wan and ARC Trooper Alpha escape from Asajj Ventress's palace on Rattatak. *Quinlan Vos kills Senator Viento, thinking he is Darth Sidious. *Battle of New Holstice The Clone Wars - Month 24 *Battle of Honoghr The Clone Wars - Month 29 The Clone Wars - Month 30 *19.5 BBY - The Praesitlyn Conflict *19.5 BBY - Anakin gets knighted a Jedi Knight; Obi-Wan Kenobi gets knighted a Jedi Master. *19.5 BBY - Vision at Vjun (Yoda visited Count Dooku) *c19.5 BBY- 1st Battle of Tythe The Clone Wars - Month 31 *c19.4 BBY - Battle of Koorivar *c19.4 BBY -2nd Battle of Tythe The Clone Wars - Month 34 At this time Operation Durge's Lance, a major Separatist offensive, goes underway. *c19.2 BBY- Battle of Orto *c19.2 BBY- Raid on Kashyyyk The Clone Wars - Month 35 *c19.1BBY- Battle of Dagobah *19.1 BBY- Second Battle of Kamino *c19.1 BBY- Battle of Humbarine *19.1 BBY- Battle of Duro The Clone Wars - Month 36 * **Battle of Mygeeto begins **Battle of Felucia begins **Battle of Cato Neimoidia begins **Siege of Saleucami begins **Battle of Boz Pity begins *19.0 BBY - Battle of Belderone *19.0 BBY - 3rd Battle of Tythe *19.0 BBY - The Battle of Nelvaan *19.0 BBY - Battle of Coruscant (Abduction and Rescue of the Supreme Chancellor; Death of Separatist leader Count Dooku; Rise of new Separatist leader General Grievous) * **Battle of Utapau begins (Death of Separatist General Grievous) **Battle of Mygeeto continues **Battle of Felucia continues **2nd Battle of Cato Neimoidia begins **Siege of Saleucami continues **Battle of Boz Pity *19.0 BBY- Battle of Kashyyyk begins (Republic alliance with Wookies) *19.0 BBY- Duel on Coruscant; Mace Windu/Jedi/Younglings not killed. PALPATINE killed by Mace Windu as Anakin hesitates. Palpatine's death combined with an experiment with Force Nexus nodes tears a rift in the space-time continuum. Different concentrations of light and darkside energy cause extra-Universe matter pulls. *'Month 36/06 months post-War: 'ARHA MASAARI, one of the first living entities to pass through the Rift, is found, unconscious, in Palpatine's main experimentation facility/lab after a particularly large disruption in the Force. She has no memory of her life before. After several comments, Arha requests and recieves lenses that made her odd blue-within-blue eyes appear more ''normal. Testing begins and she is found to possess midichlorians in quantity--this is observed when her captivity begins to severely test her patience. The tray of food she had been brought and the food on it levitate and then hit the opposite wall. It completely shakes Arha to the point that Yoda, three buildings away hears her distress. He visits and they talk for a very long while. Once she is allowed to walk the halls and attend classes freely (though the Council refuses to let her outside of Academy walls), she calms. Her intelligence and bearing make some Masters uncomfortable, and she seizes upon that to make her case as to why she ought to be given a Master. Arha reveals that she feels especially drawn toward the Jedi, and had she been elsewhere, she would have sought them out. Yoda, in particular, seems to think she has potential as a healer as the council is interrupted by the arrival of a wounded Master and his Padawan. Arha instinctively reaches to soothe the injuries, which surprises everyone. Moreover, the rudimentary application of the Force actually eases said Master's pain. She is placed with Stass Allie to train as a healer. *Stass Alie trains Arha for three months along with her other classes in reorientation, but after various clashes, proclaims Arha too opinionated, stubborn and incompatible to train. The Council meets again, most in annoyance. Yoda suggests that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi be given the task of training her as he had trained Knight Anakin Skywalker, who proved to be similarly difficult (though in different ways). This was the end result of a week of intensive probing and interviewing by the Council. *Mace Windu watches Arha meditate and then work through a series of katas not taught by the Temple. He then witnesses her speed as she unconsciously uses The Weirding Way to avoid getting hit with a prank a few Younglings attempted to pull on her. He senses a channel much like his Vaapad and it worries him. In a private conversation with the Council, he opposes the training and suggests attempting to suppress her Force ability. This is met with some skepticism and the Masters are divided, though quiet about that division. As always, Windu's words carry weight. Kenobi's arrival is delayed thanks to a situation involving a pocket of Separatist intent on preventing his return to Coruscant. *Arha senses the hostility and drowns herself in her studies, spending most of her time with the Younglings and learning how to handle herself while she waits for Master Kenobi to arrive. Her ability to absorb information seems limitless and is driven by a hunger that seems insatiable. It is matched only by the sheer joy she expresses when she is engaged in any sort of learning exercise, be it as simple as accessing a holo or levitating, say, an fruit. The bright threads of that joy seem to dance and shine in the Force and her laughter puts most at ease. Mace Windu believes Arha is a threat (and cites her outburst with the tray as an example) and petitions the Council to restrict the woman's movements and puts in his appeal to pull Kenobi as her Master, though the man hasn't even met Arha yet. His request is denied. Yoda cautions him to see the situation through the Force and Mace cautions Yoda to not be fooled by the woman. *The Jedi begin to track down 'Force bleeds' and attempt to seal the Force node ruptures--they do not succeed. In a sense, their effort simply make matters worse. One of the Force Nexus points is in deep space. They find bodies and build a research station. A small Jedi Academy is set up at the nexus-point so that anyone coming through will be adequately addressed by at least one Master ranked Jedi representative. *'''Anakin breaks away from the Jedi Order to form his own, taking some of the strongest Jedi with him. *The Republic declares an end to the Clone War; begins the clean up process. The rest of the opposing forces scatter and plots are made to rise again.